Honey, I Shrunk the Super-Housemates!
by YellowRocksMySocks
Summary: Bruce and Tony accidentally turn all of the Avengers into children, and Beth is left to babysit...
1. Shrunken Superheroes

**I have seen a TON of "avengers as babies"/"avengers turned into kids" stories, and I wanted to try one myself. Please review!**

I heard an explosion from down in the lab. _You have got to be kidding me. That's the third one in the past two weeks! _I thought as I headed downstairs to investigate. At first all I could see was a cloud of bluish smoke. But when it cleared, I couldn't believe my eyes.

All of my super-housemates had turned into children.

Clint and Natasha were wrestling, Steve was hiding under a table, Thor was randomly banging on things with a mini-Mjonir, and Tony and Bruce were animatedly talking about what I assumed was the explosion.

My mind nearly snapped in two. "Um, you guys? WHY ARE YOU KIDS?!" I hysterically shrieked and ran over to the group of children. They all looked at me, and then proceeded to run over and tackle me in a group hug.

"BETH!" they all shrieked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" I shrieked back, still not over the strange event.

All the children scrambled off of me and waited for me to calm down. After I stopped hyperventilating, Bruce spoke up in a soft little voice.

"Me and Tony wanted to see if we could re-make the stuff that made Steve super. We got everybody to come, but it exploded. We all got turned little." he explained.

"Do you guys still remember everything from when you were adults?" I asked.

They all gave some version of "yes". "How old are each of you?" I asked, trying to understand as much as I could.

"I'm six!" Tony said proudly.

"I'm seven." Bruce said, and with that Tony pouted at not being the oldest.

"I'm five, and so is Clint." Natasha said.

"I am four years of age." Thor said. He still kept his fancier Asgardian speech, but it was octaves higher.

"I'm twee." Steve said, and my heart melted. How was I supposed to take care of these kids? Thank God I was on break, so school wouldn't be an issue.

"Okay. Do we know if this is permanent?" I tentatively asked. _Please God, let it be temporary._

"I dunno." Tony said as grimly as a six-year-old could. His face suddenly lit up. "Can we have pizza for dinner?" he asked.

"Pizza!Pizza!Pizza!Pizza!" the other boys began chanting. Natasha just rolled her eyes.

"Uh, sure...but I have to call Pepper first." I allowed. "Um...stay here. But don't touch anything." I warned. I stepped out into the hallway and dialed Pepper. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Beth, what's up? I'm on my way home." Pepper answered cheerfully.

"Er, you're not gonna believe this. The Avengers have been turned into children. They were trying to replicate the super-soldier serum but it exploded and turned them all into kids. I'm guessing whatever made Steve not age has made them grow younger. Can you buy some children's clothes and order some pizza? I can continue to hold down the fort..." I say, still not believing the words spilling out of my mouth.

"Yes I can. I'll order one cheese and one pepperoni. I can be home in about an hour. Is that good?" she said in her Pepper-working voice.

"How come you aren't freaking out?" I ask, unable to comprehend her calm disposition.

"Working for Tony has conditioned me to internalize my surprise or hysteria and just pick up the mess." she replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it..." I reply and hang up. Just then I heard crying coming from the lab.

"I'm gonna need all the luck I can get." I sigh and open the door.

I looked around the room until I spotted the crying one. Steve. He was sitting in the middle of the floor. Next, I saw Tony erratically riding his robot named Butterfingers around the room. Of course, Tony would be the one to disobey me first. Bruce was trying to make Tony get off, and Natasha and Clint were trying to comfort Steve who wouldn't stop bawling. Thor was gazing fondly at Mjonir.

I run over to Steve and balance him on my hip, rocking back and forth. "Shhhh, Steve, shhhh. I got you...don't worry." I try to comfort him. It wasn't working. I decide I better stop Tony before things get too terribly out of hand.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" I yell, trying to look and sound as menacing as possible. Everybody froze. Tony paled in the face and even Butterfingers stopped scooting around.

"Oooooohhhhh..." Clint teased, but a quick look from me shut him up.

"Tony. Get down from your robot and stand in front of me please." I order, using my best mom-voice. Tony immediately climbs down and stands in front of me, looking at his feet.

"Why is Steve crying?" I ask.

"Well...I climbed onto Butterfingers and was riding him around. I hit Steve-not on purpose-and he started crying." he said.

By this time, Steve had quieted down and was sucking on a thumb, his face red and puffy and a tear sitting on his cheek.

"Tony, apologize to Steve. He is the youngest so you need to be extra-nice to him." I say. I set Steve down and he stands in front of Tony, looking at him with those big blue eyes.

"Steve, I'm really sorry my robot-" Tony begins.

"Tony!"

"I'm really sorry I hit you." he finishes.

Steve studies Tony for a moment and then takes his thumb out of his mouth. "It's okay Tony." he says and hugs Tony. Tony hesitates for a second and then hugs him back. I almost cried.

"Okay everyone." I say and clasp my hands. They all look at me with expectant eyes. "Luckily, you have all retained your adult memories. But, you are obviously still acting like kids. So, we need some rules. Rule One: Whatever Pepper or I say goes. Rule Two: Be Nice. We can get along as adults, so try to get along as kids. Rule Three: Try not to get yourselves killed. You guys can't do a lot of things you used to since you are smaller. Pepper and I are going to try and figure this out, but in the meantime, let's just roll with the punches. How does that sound?"

"Good." Bruce states, speaking for the group.

"Okay guys. Let's get ready for pizza!" I exclaim trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"Yay!" everybody yells and starts running up the stairs.

I feel someone tugging on the leg of my jeans. "Bef?Bef?" Steve asks.

I squat down to be at his eye level. "Yes Steve?"  
"Can you give me a piggy-back ride?" he asks in the tiniest voice.

"Sure big-I guess now little- bro!" I say. "Hop on!"

Little Steve's face lights up and he jumps on my back and I carry him up to meet the others.

**The box is right down there!**


	2. Dinner Disaster

**Here is a second chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! Please send ideas for this story my way, or just ideas for other stories. Thanks!**

I had managed to corral everyone to the kitchen table. Everyone was changed into another set of clothes. So far, things hadn't gone too terribly. We all had our food in front of us and were about to dig in when Steve piped up.

"May I say gwace?" he asked, his manners ever-present.

"Yes, of course. Let's bow our heads." I reply.

"But I don't wa-" Tony began, but a swift kick from Thor under the table shut him up. He begrudgingly folded his hands.

"Go ahead Steve." I encourage.

"Dear God and Baby Jesus. Thank you fow pizza. Pwease bless this meal. Thank you fow Bef and Pepper. Pwease help them take care of us. Amen." he said in this tiny voice. I almost died.

Everyone tore into their pizza. I chewed slowly thinking about what to do with my mini-family after dinner, and my mind wandered off. I was abruptly pulled back into reality when Clint threw some of his slice and it landed on Natasha's curly red hair. Everyone just stared, open-mouthed. I half expected Natasha to jump across the table and punch him in the face. Instead, she simply took it off, placed it on her plate, and wiped most of the sauce off with her napkin.

"Natasha, thank you for behaving maturely." I say. "Clint, apologize. We don't throw food."

He sheepishly turns to Natasha. "I'm sorry I threw my pizza at you. I didn't mean for it to get on your hair." he says. He looks down at his plate and barely mumbles "I think your hair is pretty."

"Clint and Tasha sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love..." Bruce begins, but after the two tiny-assassins glare at him he trails off.

"Bruce, I'm surprised at you. We only say nice words." I chastise.

"Yes, Beth." he says.

"Can we try to finish dinner without anymore mishaps?" I ask.

Just then Director Fury stormed into the room.

* * *

"BETH! COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Fury yells, his temple throbbing.

"Uh, yeah. Jarvis, if anyone starts acting up, don't be afraid to deal with 'em." I say.

"Of course Miss Beth." the AI dutifully replies.

"Awe we in twouble?" Steve asks.

"No...Director Fury just gets grumpy sometimes." Bruce assured him.

All the kids started giggling and I began to snicker until a one-eyed glare almost made me pee my pants. I cleared my throat. "Shall we step into the hallway?" I ask nervously. Fury shut the door behind me.

"All I get is a call from Pepper saying my best team of crime fighters has been turned into children. Care to explain further?" he asked in the scariest calm of my life.

"Apparently, Bruce and Tony were trying to replicate the super soldier serum, but it exploded. All the Avengers were in the lab when it happened. I'm assuming that whatever has kept Steve the same age for seventy years made them younger. I think it also de-aged them based on their ages in real life. Bruce is seven, Tony's six, Clint and Natasha are five, Thor is four, and Steve is three. Neither Tony nor Bruce know if it is temporary." I finish.

Fury just stares at me for the longest time. It was quite frightening. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke. "Can you take care of these kids until our scientists figure out a cure?"

I swallow, afraid of the pressure being set upon me. I can barely get to school sometimes. How can I keep my family safe until they figure out how to reverse it? _But hey, if they can take care of me, surely I can take care of them, right? _I think. "I'll try my best." is all I say. I heard a crash from the kitchen. I wince. "Duty calls." I say and step inside. _You can't turn your back on them for one second..._

Clint and Thor are swinging on the ceiling fan, and a broken bulb is on the kitchen table, having landed in someone's pizza. Tony is messing with one of Jarvis' keypads, and Steve and Bruce are calmly talking and eating their pizza. Natasha was currently yelling at the troublemakers. I sigh.

"Boys! Stop it! Beth will come in and see you guys and-" Natasha was scolding until she turned around and saw me. "Oh...hi Beth."

"Hi Natasha. Clint and Thor, please get off the ceiling fan. I am deeply disappointed in you." I say. "Jarvis, why didn't you alert me?" I ask.

"My apologies, Miss Beth. Unfortunately, Tony overrode my protocols." he says, and I think I hear actual guilt in his voice. _So that's what the little booger was doing..._

"It's fine I guess. No one was injured. How about we take baths and get ready for bed?" I ask everyone.

Everybody groans.

"Noooooooooooo!" Tony whines.

"But I don't wanna..." Clint complains.

"I do not wish to bathe!" Thor yells and stamps his foot.

"Fine. First one back gets to pick the movie..." I persuade, and with that all the children ran to their respective bathrooms.

I sit back down and grab my now-lukewarm pizza. "What have I gotten myself into?" I ask out loud, and my answer comes with another bulb falling and landing in my glass of milk.


	3. Pillow Fort

Oddly enough, Tony was the first kid finished. And he didn't skip any part of the bedtime routine. He chose the Lion King, and I was brought back to the first time I watched it with him.

"Okay guys! Who wants to make a pillow fort?" I ask, animatedly rubbing my hands together for effect.

"Me!" Clint and Natasha shout at the same time. Even as little kids they were always in sync.

"I would." Bruce answered in his usual calm.

"ME!" Thor bellowed.

"Whoa. Inside voice please!" I say.

"Mememememememememememe!" Tony yammered, his smaller body still holding the same enthusiasm as his older self.

"Me." Steve said in his tiny voice.

We all scrambled to grab our sleep things and built the fort in about fifteen minutes with the help of some kitchen chairs. After it was all said and done, we climbed in to watch the movie.

It was at the part where Mufasa just died. No matter how many times I have seen this movie, I cry at this part. I started thinking about little Simba all alone, and then the tears started coming. _What if I can't take care of my family, and they end up all alone stuck in children's bodies? What will the world do without them? _my despairing train of thought began, and by this time I was sobbing. I couldn't help it. The reality that this could be permanent was crushing me.

"Bef? Why awe you cwying?" Steve asks and Tony pauses the movie.

I bitterly chuckle and try to wipe the ever-flowing tears off my face. "Sorry guys. This part always makes me cry. And then it made me think about how our current situation might be permanent." I confess.

"Beth, it's probably not..." Bruce begins.

"But what if it is?" I argue. "I can't exactly be a stay-at-home mom at seventeen, taking care of six little superheroes. I'm just worried, that's all. Sorry for ruining the movie." I apologize.

"You didn't ruin the movie Beth." Bruce assured me, grabbing my hand with his tiny one.

"Yeah. It's okay." Natasha said and grabbed my other hand.

"We bewieve in you, Bef." Steve encouraged.

"You're a great older sister." Tony said. "Even though you're supposed to be a little sister."

"Thanks guys." I say, my heart getting all fuzzy. "Let's finish the movie, shall we?" I suggest and clear my throat, and Tony presses play.

We were able to finish the rest of the movie without any more crying. I was just about to send them off to their rooms, when an idea occurred to me.

"Who wants to have a sleepover in here? You guys can have a mosh pit on the floor while I take the couch." I suggest.

"Yeah!" they all shout, and it didn't take long to spread out the blankets. I tucked each of them in.

"Goodnight Tony." I say.

"G'night." he mumbles, sleep already winning him over.

"Goodnight Bruce." I say.

"Goodnight Beth." he replies.

"Goodnight Clint. Goodnight Natasha." I add.

"Goodnight." they reply at the same time. _Jeez that was getting creepy..._

"Goodnight Thor." I say.

No one replies. _Guess he's already out._

"Goodnight Steve."

"G'night Bef." Steve whispers.

I get comfortable on the couch. I sneak a peek at the clock. It reads 9:00._ That's not too bad,_I tell myself and sleep claims me as well.

I'm woken up by a tiny hand poking me on the shoulder. "What?" I whine, my voice all scratchy from sleep. "You know where the fridge and bathroom are..."

"I...I had a bad dream..." Clint mumbles. "It was really scary."

"Oh." I simply say, immediately feeling bad about how I acted when he woke me up. I moved to a sitting position. "Do...do you want to talk about it?"

Clint responds by climbing on the couch and scoots next to me. "Well...Natasha and I were doing a mission. We were killing all the bad guys. But, one snuck up behind her..." he narrates, and is closer to bawling with each word. "And...and he got her...I couldn't...I couldn't save her." he finished, and began sobbing these horrible, wracking sobs. He wasn't loud; the sobs convulsed through his tiny body as tears ran and ran down his face.

"Oh Clint..." I say and pull him onto my lap and rock him back and forth, rubbing his back. It broke my heart. A little kid shouldn't have to feel these kinds of emotions. "Clint, Natasha is okay...she's sleeping right next to you. You and Natasha will always be partners and go on missions together and save the world. You are such a strong and brave boy; you won't let her down." I comfort.

After a couple minutes, his sobs subside and he climbs out of my lap and lies next to Natasha, wrapping his arm around her little waist. She snuggles closer to him, and he smiles, his eyes closed and about to drift off.

I smile at the pair. I thought it was funny that they as kids were so affectionate, when as adults it wasn't like that. Even with all of their adult memories, the other ones didn't question it. _Kids are funny little guys,_ I thought, and fell asleep again.


	4. Meltdowns

**Sorry this chapter is so dramatic...jeesh. Please review! Don't worry, the next one isn't so heavy...**

"BETH! BETH! BETH! Tony is attempting to make Bruce transform! WAKE UP!" Thor shouts as he tries to wake me up, effectively kneeing me in the gut and making me fall of the couch. I lay there, dazed for a few moments, before I remember why I was woken up so violently. I pop up from the ground and untangle myself from my blanket.

"Angry seven-year-old, got it!" I exclaim. "Where to?" I ask.

"The art studio!" Thor informs, and promptly grabs me by the waist and flies my through the house. Even as a kid he could still lift me. These people will never cease to surprise me...

We arrive in about a minute, but damage had already been done. I could hear Bruce's roars before we had gotten there, and now they were even angrier, if possible.

"SMASH! SMASH ART!" Bruce was yelling, and destroying all of Steve's creations.

"Bwuce! No! Pwease stop!" Steve was shouting and trying to stop Bruce with no avail, and running around trying to save anything he possibly could.

I am going to kill Tony. Slowly. I decide, anger boiling my blood. I spotted the culprit sitting on top of a cabinet, laughing his little butt off. What a punk.

The others were trying to stop Bruce as well. Clint was firing arrows from a little bow atop another cabinet, and Natasha was dodging around shooting Bruce in the face with the squirt guns her pistols had turned into. Thor jumped in, smacking around the miniature Hulk, but nothing was working. I decided that I should take it into my own hands. I walked straight up to the Hulk, who was busying himself with tearing apart some blank canvases, and smacked him upside the head.

He turned around and stared at me. Just stared. He was at my eye level. Suddenly, the Hulk's faced screwed up into this horribly sad expression and he began to cry. He grabbed onto me and sobbed these terrible, beastly sobs, and slowly transformed back into little Bruce. He simply knelt on the floor in the purple undies Pepper bought him with his arms around my legs and cried.

All the others just watched with pity. Even Tony had shut up. After Bruce was done, he walked up to Steve and put a hand on his tiny shoulder.

"Steve, I am so sorry." was all the boy said before running out of the room.

We all stood there, wondering what was going to happen next, and Steve gave us our answer. By this time, Tony had climbed down and was standing apart from the group. Steve ran over and tackled him. To the ground. Turns out the little guy still kept some super strength.

Steve straddled Tony, pinning him, and began smacking him in that little kid way. Tony was no match for the angry soldier. "I hate you Tony! Youwe so mean all the time to evwybody! You made Bwuce so angwy he transfowmed and he bwoke all my stuff! I loved my awt stuff! Bef is twying to take cawe of us and you always mess it up! She's the best sistew ever and you make it hawder fow her to help us! I HATE YOU!" Steve yells. By the end of his tirade, tears are streaming down his face. Steve gets up and runs away as well. Tony is crying on the ground, curled up in a little ball.

I run over to the sobbing genius, but he rolls over on his side. "Go away! I don't deserve your help!" he shouts and runs away as well. I stand there, my mind unable to function after witnessing the past five minutes.

I walk out of the studio, my feet doing all the thinking. They take me to a "secret" balcony I found after a couple months of living here. I become so filled with millions of emotions. Sadness, anger, worry. I explode.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? I'M NOT A MOM! I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THEM! I CAN'T DO IT!" I scream at the top of my lungs, yelling at the sunrise like it was the reason my family had shrunk. Tears streaked down my face, adding to the growing list of crying people in the house. "TELL ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO? ANYBODY! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS KIND OF RESPONSIBILITY!"

I fall to the ground, throwing a rather child-like tantrum. I was screaming and sobbing. All of the exhaustion, worry, and stress had finally caught up with me. I've failed them...they depended on me to care for them and I failed them.

I stayed on the ground long after the sobbing ceased, my mind numb.

**The box is down below!**


	5. Playing Pretend

**Here's another one...**

"I thought I'd find you here." a small, female voice murmured. Natasha still possessed all of her assassin skills, since I had no idea she was there.

"Hi Natasha..." I mumbled, not moving from my fetal position. "Did you hear my meltdown?"  
"Yes. You aren't a bad older sister. We don't think you should know all the answers. We aren't the easiest family to take care of. Tony is still a big fat meanie, even though we're small. We all still love you. No matter what happens, you will always be our sister, big or little." she says with the wisdom of someone years older.

"I'm just so afraid." I whisper, confessing the thing that I have held onto this whole time.

"Me too. As fun as this is, I don't want to be a kid forever. But don't tell Clint; he will make fun of me. We are all afraid sometimes. Clint and I are sometimes afraid on our missions. You know how we played pretend yesterday?" she asked, reminding me how I made everyone act like animals in order to sit at the table. Steve was a dog, Tony a lion, Bruce was a cow, Natasha and Clint were monkeys, and Thor was a Bilgesnipe. He tried to explain for so long that I sent him to the table anyway.

I sit up and crack a small smile. "Yeah, I remember."

She walks over and plops down next to me. "Play pretend that you are our mommy. Maybe it'll help." she suggests. "I can tell the others and maybe we could even call you mommy. We could all play until Fury comes back." she says. "Maybe things would go better and the boys wouldn't be so wild."

"You're probably right about that...Sure. Why not?" I say. Natasha gives me a hug. "Good morning, 'Mommy'..." she says and walks back inside.

I sit there, watching the sun come up and thinking about everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. _Has it only been that long?_ I pondered for a long time. I finally get up at the sound of my stomach rumbling. I get up, stretch, and walk back inside to the elevator. _Even if I can't be their mom, I can be damn well sure I'll try..._


	6. Adult Antidote

**Sorry** **for not updating in forever, but here is the final chapter! Enjoy!**

I walk into the kitchen, trying to formulate some plan to fix the mess of a few hours ago. Nothing was coming to mind.

"Hey Jarvis? Where are each of the Avengers and what are they doing?" I ask the AI.

"Natasha, Clint, and Thor are in Clint's room talking, Bruce is in Steve's room talking with the super soldier, and Tony is the lab. I am afraid he overrode my protocols...again. My apologies Miss Beth." Jarvis replies.

Of course. "It's okay Jarvis." I assure and run down the stairs.

"Tony! Why the heck are you down here?!" I shout as I fling the door open. I look around. Papers are strewn everywhere and little bits of metal litter the floor. I find Tony soldering something in the back corner table. I rush over to him and cut the power supply.

"Tony! Why are you in here?" I ask again.

"Well I felt really horrible so I came down here and started to build stuff..." he trails off, effectively not looking me in the eye by leaving his mask on.

"What were you building?" I plainly ask, lifting off his face.

"Some new easels for Steve and Hulk-proof pants for Bruce. The pants are in that box over there. This structure is for an easel. See?" he explains, and gestures to a bunch of metal rods connected to each other.

"Yeah. Tony, why did you make Bruce transform and lead him into the art studio?" I ask, and crouch at his eye-level.

"I thought it would be funny." he sheepishly says.

"Was it funny?" I ask him, and lift his chin so he looked me in the eyes.

Tony's face scrunched up. "No..." he says, and begins to cry. Dang it.

He wraps his arms around me and I sit down so he could cry it out... "I don't m-mean to be a hor-horrible person..." he sobs. "They probably HATE me!" he wailed.

I rub his back. "You aren't a horrible person. Misguided. Mischievous. Probably suffering from multiple attention disorders, but not horrible. A horrible person wouldn't save the world all the time. A horrible person wouldn't make gifts for his friends. It's gonna be okay. I'm sure they don't hate you. How about we clean you up and then go upstairs?" I suggest.

A sniffly "yeah" is my reply. I pick Tony up and bring him over to a sink. I wash his face and we walk back up the stairs.

"Can I give them their presents?" he asks.

"They're your presents...go for it." I reply, and Tony runs back down to retrieve his gifts, as if he wasn't just bawling his eyes out a minute before. _Kids can sure bounce back...jeez._

* * *

I send Tony into the living room to set out the presents. I walk into Steve's room. He and Bruce and playing with the actions figures of themselves. I knock on the doorframe and they both look up at the same time.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask.

"I'm alright." Bruce replies. "The usual..."

"Yeah." Steve says. "Is Tony okay?"

"He will be. "I reply with a small smile. "Will y'all come with me? Tony has some surprises for you guys..." I persuade.

"Oh boy!" Steve and Bruce shout, and they shove past each other to run down the hall.

I follow them to find Tony standing beside two big boxes. One is labeled "Capsicle" and the other "Rage Monster". Yep, definitely mischievous.

"Wow!" Bruce yells, and the two boys tear into their gifts. I give Tony a thumbs up and he returns it, a huge grin on his face.

"Easels! Thanks Tony!" Steve exclaims, and tackles Tony, but instead of beating the living daylights out of him, he simply hugs him.

"Are these Hulk-proof pants?" Bruce asks, his mouth agape.

"Yes..." Tony squeaks, still being tackled.

"Thank you!" he shouts and jumps onto the other two boys.

Clint and Thor run in and immediately tumble into the pile of superheroes, who were now having a wrestling match on the rug.

Natasha pops out of nowhere and asks "Why are boys so crazy?"

"I dunno." I say with a shrug.

Fury and Pepper burst through the door.

* * *

"BETH! Can we see you in the hallway?" Fury asks.

"Sure..." I gulp, and follow them through the door. "What's the scoop?"

"The scoop is that we have a cure!" Pepper exclaims.

"That's wonderful!" I squeal.

Fury just looks at me. "Anyway, the scientists put it in a drinkable liquid form. Here." he says, and hands me a small metal cooler. "It should take about 3 hours to work and will cause drowsiness, so make them take a nap or something after administering it. I'll be here later tonight to check on the situation. Good luck." Fury says.

"You have done a wonderful job." Pepper says.

"Thanks." I nod and walk back into the room.

"BETH!" The boys scream and run over to me. Natasha just walks over.

"We are most ravenous!" Thor shouts.

"Breakfast. Got it. Pancakes and bacon?" I ask.

"BACON!" they shout and run to the kitchen.

Breakfast went on without any major catastrophes. Afterwards, we played hide-n-seek and then watched Hercules. Thor was beside himself when Steve said he reminded him of the animated god. Lunch went pretty well too, until Thor stole one of Steve's cookies and Steve almost threw a fit. It was kind of ridiculous. After lunch, I decided to give them the vials of antidote.

"Hey, will you guys all sit on the couch for me?" I ask.

They all walked over and made themselves comfortable. I held up the cooler.

"This is the antidote to make you turn back into your real ages. While it has been fun, the world needs their heroes and I need my family to be older than me again. Kapeesh?" I explain.

"But I don't wanna be a grown up!" Clint shouts.

"Clint. You need to take this. You are the greatest archer in the whole world, but you have to be an adult to fire your bow. C'mon." I persuade.

"Fine." he says, and takes one of the vials I pass out to everyone.

"Fury says it will make you sleepy, so go to your rooms and take a nap." I instruct. "No ifs, ands, or buts!" I add when Tony starts to protest.

"See you on the other side." Bruce says before darting into down the hallway.

"See ya buddy." I say, and lie down on the couch. _Might as well fit in a nap while they are..._

* * *

"Beth. Beth! BETH!" somebody shouts, jarring me out of my comatose-like nap.

"Gahhh-What?" I ask, sitting up.

"Here's some spaghetti!" an adult Tony shouts, sets a plate down, and runs away.

"I see you're back to your usual self..." I mutter and begin to chow down.

Clint and Natasha join me on the couch. Clint stabs his fork into my pasta and takes some.

"Hey you big jerk!" I say and steal some of his. Natasha just laughs and Bruce sits on the rug in front of us with his plate. Steve and Thor walk in.

"Let us watch Hercules!" Thor yells.

"Heck no, we watched it this morning! How about...Beauty and the Beast?" I suggest.

"Yeah!" Tony agrees as he joins the rest of us. "Now that we're back to our usual selves, what was it like caring for our tiny selves?" he asked as he popped the disc in.

"I have made the decision to never have kids. Ever." I say, and everyone laughs.

Fury walks in again. "I'm glad to see you back to normal." he states.

"There's some spaghetti still left in the pot if ya want some. " Clint offers.

Fury just gives him the evil eye. "See you all in a debriefing session tomorrow aboard the Helicarrier." he says and walks out.

"Sweet! I get to go on the Helicarrier!" I shout.

"Shhh! It's starting!" Bruce whisper yelled.

"Jeez. Touchy." I whisper back, glad my uncles, big brothers, and older sister were actually older than me again.


End file.
